Distant Cries
by annamolly1
Summary: Cate Vinderson is a new journalist for the Gotham Globe newspaper. What she thinks will be her big break in her carreer turns out to be much more than she bargained for. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was a normal day in Gotham City. Smog was blazing above busy factories and traffic was backed for miles along the main streets. It was rush hour and Cate only had 10 minutes to get to work.

"Man, if I don't get this in by 10, I'm toast." she said as she gripped the wheel tighter.

Cate was a journalist, a new one at that. She was 22 and had just graduated from college. She had her first big story due by 10 am before they added it to the Gotham Globe.

She only had this job for two weeks and she didn't want her first paper to be late. She said a little prayer to herself and soon after, traffic was moving.

She raced through the parking lot as she searched for a parking spot. She saw one and sped up to get to it before someone else did. That was useless. A guy on a motorcycle got to it first.

Cate sighed with anger as she looked at him. But her facial expression immediately changed from frustration to amazement. He was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. Cate never went for the bad boy biker type. But this one pulled it off just fine, she thought. He had one silver earring and a black denim jacket with different embroideries on it. He sported perfectly fitted black jeans that were a little roughed up but they suited him perfectly.

He turned around after taking off his helmet and met Cate's gaze. She gasped when she saw his breath-taking blue eyes. He gave her a playful wink and walked on.

Cate didn't realize but she had been sitting in the middle of the street with people behind her honking their horns. She shook her head to focus back on getting a parking spot.

Cate finally sat at her desk after turning in her paper and sighed with relief. While waiting for her next assignment, she checked her e-mail.

About 15 minutes later Mr. Lansing, her boss, approached her. He slapped down a manila folder on her desk, slightly startling her.

"Your next story is in there. That's all the info you will need." he stated and walked away.

"Thanks." She said.

This is how Cate's job worked. She is given a folder every Monday. Inside that folder contains all the information she'll need to write a report on that story. The places she needs to go, suspects, or whatever the case may be. If she had any questions or needed anything else she was to ask one of the executives.

Cate opened the folder, not knowing that she had been promoted to a front cover story. Her boss was always very blunt. Turns out, that her story from last week had gotten such great reviews and comments that the editors insisted she be put on the staff for the top story.

An even more important detail was what Cate would be doing for her assignment. She had no idea what she would be getting herself into.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The story was on Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham. He was a billionare that owned his own industry and research facilities. The story was on what Mr. Wayne was like outside of work. His house, cars, family, somewhat of a biography.  
Cate had the most important job of all. She would be the one that would personally interview Mr. Wayne at his home.

When Cate read the fine print on what she would be doing in the next week, her face lit up with excitement. she jumped out of her chair and shouted "Yes!" Everyone looked up at her and giggled. With a red, embarassed face, she calmly sat back down. Everyone had heard about her promotion and figured that was the cause of her excitement. I mean, these are reporters and detectives here, it's their job to figure things out.

With eagerness, Cate started her work at her computer by looking up anything she could find on Bruce Wayne. She knew he was a busy man and the less questions she had to ask, the better. Even so, she was very excited about meeting him.  
She looked through her folder for Mr. wayne's phone number.

"He probably has 30 numbers. He's nearly impossible to get intouch with directly I bet." she said to herself with a sigh.

She scanned through the sheet with phone numbers and found "Wayne Enterprises: Main Office". She figured that was her best bet.  
She dialed and waited for an answer. A femail voice answered saying "Wayne Enterprises, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Cate Vinderson. I'm a reporter for the Gotham Globe. I'm supposed to be doing a Biographical selection on Mr. Wayne for this week's paper. Are there any open appointments that I can make to speak with him?" she said professionally.

"Yes, I'll contact his personal secretary. Please hold." she said politely.

"Thank you." Cate replied.

Cate waited with eagerness.

"Miss Vinderson?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but Mr. Wayne is booked for today and tomorrow. Our next available day is Wednesday at 7:30."

"PM?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be there. Thank you." Cate replied.

"Oh and a few more things..."

"Okay..." Cate replied curiously.

"This came straight from Ms. Fallon, his personal secretary. It's very important."

"Okay, thank you..." she said waiting for her instructions.

"Okay you should have directions already...that was sent by Mr. Grayson, a friend of Mr. Wayne." she said.

Which unknowingly to Cate, explained who she saw on the motorcyle at the office.

"Yes, I have that." Cate replied.

"Okay, good. Well there are a few details you must know before visiting Mr. Wayne at his home. You must park outside the gate and press the red button on the intercom located to the right side of the main gate entrance. Say your name and they will open the gate for you. You can enter through the main doors you see when you get to the end of the sidewalk and ring the doorbell. The butler will tell you where to go from there. That's it. I'm sure you'll do fine and goodluck with your first big article." she finished.

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure. Bye."

"Bye." Cate replied, expecting the extra details to be worse than that.

Cate was becoming more confident as the big day got closer. Although, nervousness was welling up inside as well.

Wednesday Morning (Day of Interview)-

The alarm in Cate's room seemed to go off louder than it usually did. Cate jumped a little and slammed her hand on the snooze button.

She sat up and stretched her arms in the air and got out of bed.

"Well this is it...the big day." she said.

Cate was a little more tired than usual because she had stayed up late writing down possible questions to ask Mr. Wayne. She wanted everything to go smoothly.

She took out her best suit that she had dry cleaned the day before. It consisted of a black skirt that came just above her knees. She wore a white, silk tank top. Layered on top was a black blazer with three large, black buttons at the bottom. In the v-neck of the blazer a bit of the silk tank could be seen. The suit had a very simple yet elegant pattern, which were thin, widely spaced, vertical white stripes to match the white tank top.

She straightened out the two pockets on her blazer and buttoned the buttons. As she put on her natural-colored stockings and her best mid-size, black heels, she sighed. She looked in the mirror and said to herself "You'll do fine, just relax."

She quickly put two diamond studs in her ears and a simple diamond necklace.

When she got to work she spent the entire day giving her interview it's finishing touches. She printed out the final copy and sighed with relief.

When she got home all she could do was wait for 7:30 and practice her interview.

Finally it was 7:00 and time for her to leave.

It only took her 20 minutes to get there so she was a few minutes early. It was very dark when she arrived. He lived on a cliff by water so it was very foggy as well as she got farther and farther down the road. She finally arrived at the large gate. She gave one final sigh before getting out her car.

She quickly walked to the gate and pressed the red button on the intercom. It was about 30 seconds later when someone replied.

"Yes, may I help you?" a British voice replied.

"Yes, this is Cate Vinderson. I'm a journalist from the Gotham Globe. I'm here to interview Mr. Wayne."

"Ah yes, the gate will be opened for you. Please follow the sidewalk to the main entrance."

"Thank you." she said politely.

A couple seconds later the gate opened with a loud creak. Cate waited until the gate was completely opened and then walked through. A massive amount of trees barely hid the mansion but as she got closer she could fully see it's beauty in the moonlight.

"Wow" she whispered as she looked around in amazement.

She walked up the steps that led to the main doorway. Cate could feel the nervousness getting stronger by the second as well as butterflies forming in her stomach.

The doors were enormous, about 30 feet in height and together, about 20 feet in width. Cate rang the doorbell that she could hear from outside.

She could hear the echo of a lock being opened along with both doors.

An old man dressed in a black suit answered the door.

"Hello Miss Vinderson. Please come in."


	3. Chapter Three

Ch. 3 

"How do you do? I am Mr. Wayne's butler. You can call me Alfred." he said holding a hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. You can call me Cate." she said shaking his hand with a smile.

He just smiled and said, "Right this way." while turning in the direction of two large wooden doors.

Cate took a deep breath, expecting this to be the defining moment. Expecting to see Mr. Wayne sitting at a desk in his office, she was led into a large waiting area.

Cate let out her breath and took a seat on a leather chair.

"I will advise you when Mr. Wayne is ready." he said calmly.

"Thank you." Cate replied.

Cate flipped through her index cards trying to remember as many of the questions as she could.

In Mr. Wayne's Office-

Alfred walked in with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Master Wayne?"

"Yes? Is he here?" Bruce replied.

"Actually sir, she is here." Alfred said with emphasis on 'she'.

"Alright then, send her in." he said placing a silver pen on his desk.

Alfred turned slowly and opened the door to the waiting area.

He entered saying, "Miss Vinderson?" he said with a smile.

Cate looked in his direction.

"Master Wayne will see you now." he said.

"Thanks, Al." she said in a friendly tone, remembering his nickname.

Al smiled warmly. It made him feel down-to-earth again, being called Al. The only other people that called him that were Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson.

Cate took a deep breath before Al opened the door. She walked in to find an extremely lavish office space. She'd never seen anything like it before. She gaped in amazement only for a second.

"Hi, I'm Cate Vinderson." she said shaking his hand over his desk.

"Nice to meet you." he said with a slight smile.

She slowly sat down at another leather chair in front of Mr. Wayne's cherry wood desk.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir. I've heard so many great things about you. I love your work." Cate said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine and thank you, it's nice to know my work is appreciated." he said calmly.

"So where do we start?" he asked clasping his hands on his desk.

"Well since this is a biographical article, I thought I'd start with some basic background questions. Is that okay, sir?" Cate said going through her cards.

Bruce froze. Nobody, NOBODY could know about his past, especially a reporter. It would ruin his career and his duty, his curse of protecting Gotham City. He could feel and bead of sweat forming near his hair line. He casually touched his hair to keep the awkwardness to a minimum.

He had no idea this was a biographical interview. If he knew, he would have cancelled it.

'She seems nice enough. Let's give this a try.' Bruce thought to himself, trying to be reasonable.

"Alright." he said, nodding and motioning his hand for her to proceed.

"Okay...what is your birthdate and where were you born?" she asked.

"I was born on December 17, 1960 in Berlin, Germany."

Cate nodded with interest.

"How long did you live there?" she asked.

"Until I was eight years old."

"Can you tell me what life was like growing up in Germany?"

Bruce didn't want to reveal any more than he had. His childhood was a painful memory, one that he didn't want to bring back into his mind. He paused for several seconds.

Cate didn't want to seem rude so she just waited.

Bruce rubbed his forhead and stroked his chin in frustration.

"Is something wrong Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." he said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, I'm sorry." Cate said thinking it was her fault.

"No no, it's not your fault." he said holding his hand up.

"It's just...well I had a very difficult childhood. It's hard for me to think about those times again." he said.

"I understand, sir." Cate said calmly as she began packing her things.

Bruce was surprised by her calm reaction. Most reporters would jump at the opportunity to find out more. But not Cate. She respected his privacy. She gained his respect as well. He thought hard about what he was about to do. But he had a feeling that she should know. She was different from the others.

"No, you don't have to leave. Come with me." he said getting up from his chair.


	4. Chapter Four

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. It means so much. When I get a good review, it's such a good feeling to know that someone appreciates what I've done. When I read fanfiction, my imagination makes the settings and puts together the clues of what it might look like. Knowing that readers are possibly doing that with my story, is such a great feeling.

Sorry about the delay with chapter four. I hope that you enjoy the rest of my story and feel free to give constructive criticism as well. Also, if you have any ideas for the story and/or other questions, etc. please feel free to email me. Thanks again and please continue to review as much as you can. They mean much more than you may think. :)

Sincerely,

xkissfromarose

Chapter Four

Bruce led the way out of his office through a cherry wood door. When the doors were opened, Cate gasped. The doors brought them to the main entrance and the beautiful spiral staircase, encrusted with prescious marble.

"Miss Vinderson..." he began

"You can call me Cate." she said.

"Cate.." he smiled, "..I would like to show you the rest of my house so you can get to know me a little better. Sound good?" he asked with a sudden change of attitude from when Cate first arrived.

"Absolutely." Cate said, wondering about his quick attitude change.

"All---right, well...this is our main staircase. It leads to the game room, bed rooms and the master suit." he said while fanning his arm across the area.

Cate glanced at the near-top of the stairs and saw a man making his way down. He seemed pleasantly familiar to Cate. Her heart jumped as his features became more visible.

Cate turned red when she fully realized who he was. 'Same blue eyes. Same smile. Yep that's definitely him.' Cate thought to herself.

"Ah yes. Here comes my faithful companion." Bruce said with a smile.

This struck Cate as just an expression, describing his friend. Bruce knew that, but still smiled to himself, knowing the expression was literally true.

His name was Dick Grayson. Needing no further introduction I'm sure. He proceeded down the staircase with a grateful smirk.

"Cate this is Dick Grayson. He is a close friend of mine that is staying with me for a while." Bruce explained. In this case, a while meaning permenantly.

Bruce continued, "...Dick this is Cate Vinderson. She is the reporter from the Gotham Globe. I thought I'd show her around."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Grayson." Cate said, extending her hand.

"The pleasure's mine Miss Vinderson." he said softly shaking her hand.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, hands still shaking. Child-like smiles spread across each of their faces just as they realized how long they were engaged in the hand-shake.

They both blushed and little and Dick folded his arms casually. Cate swept her bangs back and gave a quick smile before turning and following Bruce.

She looked over her shoulder about 5 seconds later, caught his stare once more, and smiled, biting her bottom lip. She turned back around and continued her tour.

Dick looked down and continued smiling, then made his way to the Bat Cave.

Meanwhile, many thoughts of confusion were running through Bruce's mind. He experienced sudden flashbacks of his childhood and the terrible memories that tagged along.

There was something he felt he needed to do. Something that would relieve those memories.

For the majority of his life, he has struggled. He struggled with his past and his eager will for revenge. Bruce was confused by his thoughts and had no idea why they had suddenly pushed their way into his mind once again.

He did his best to ignore them and continue with the tour, unsure of it's purpose.

'Something told me to do this, but what and why?' he pondered that thought for a while as Cate looked at the enmense amount of books he had in his personal library.

They left the library and he showed Cate a little more of the house.

He finally came to the conclusion that he was just over worked and tired.

Bruce still managed to give a productive tour of most of his house and some information about his home life.

They arrived at the main entrance which concluded the tour.

"Well that's about it." Bruce said with a smile as he put his hands behind his back.

"I can't thank you enough Mr. Wayne. You have an amazing home." she said shaking his hand.

"Thank you and your very welcome. It was my pleasure. I look forward to reading the article." he said with a smile.

"You won't be dissapointed." she said as she made her way down the front staircase.

"Good night, drive safely." he said holding his hand over his head with a slight wave.

Cate did the same when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Good night, sir. I will and thanks again!" she said as she turned around in his direction at the bottom of the staircase.

Bruce turned towards the door and shut it when he was inside. He slowly walked to his office as his foot steps echoed throughout the massive room.

"Ahhh" he said as a sigh of tiredness and frustration.

He stroked his chin and paced in front of his desk just as Al walked in.

"Is something wrong Master Wayne?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Bruce looked up as though he was so deep in thought that Al had startled him.

"Oh, sorry. No I'm fine. Just got something on my mind, that's all." he said calmly, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Alright then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." he said, turning to leave.

"Thanks." Bruce replied.

Bruce sat on the edge of his bed and pondered those thoughts once more before he slept. He layed down and stared at the ceiling. His hands rested, clasped on his chest. His lids began to feel heavy and they soon closed.

This could very well be the turning point of his happiness. Could something or someone erase those sleepless nights and countless hours of regret and heartbreak?

Little did he know that he would be led to the answer of his problem by his dreams.


	5. Chapter Five

Dear Readers,

I'm very sorry for the long wait. I have no idea why I waited this long to update this story. I've also been working on other stories as well.

Sorry if this chapter is a little off. I had ideas planned before but I forgot most of them. :( So I have to start from scratch pretty much. I could kick myself for waiting this long, lol.

I'm so glad that this story has gotten so much recognition. Thank you so much for that! I will stay on top of the updates from now on. I just hope that I didn't lose any readers. Thanks again and check back for updates:)

Sincerely,

xkissfromarose

Distant Cries Chapter Five

Bruce's Dream

He was a young boy again. He stood in the foggy alley and waited for his parents. They had gone inside one of the large buildings. He was confused and didn't know where he was. After looking around a bit, everything suddenly became shockingly familiar. All this had really happened, in the past that is. This was the day his parents were killed.

He heard vague cries from inside the building. He tried to open the door but it seemed to be locked. The cries became softer and less audible as they gradually became too distant to hear. Distant cries.

He ran until he couldn't run anymore. The alley didn't end, it went on forever as he kept running. All of sudden, he approached a young lady. She seemed slightly familiar at first, but as he studied her face and realized who she was. It was Cate Vinderson, the reporter.

She bent down and wiped his face with her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He didn't answer at first.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think I'm lost." he said.

"Come with me." she said softly.

She held out her hand and he took it in his. She was much taller than him since he was a young boy again. She led him down the alley. Thinking it would go on forever like it had before, he was pleasantly surprised that it ended. A flash of light appeared and suddenly they were in the Bat Cave. He was a man again. He didn't see Cate anywhere.

He was fully dressed in his Bat suit. He walked around and was startled when he heard a soft voice.

"She can help you." it said, with a ghostly tone.

He felt a shiver travel up his spine just as he woke up.

He wiped his damp forehead and walked to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and sighed. He sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating whether it was just an odd dream or if she really could help him.

He laid back down, thinking he would never get back to sleep. To his surprise, this time sleep came easily and his mind was at ease for the first time in many years.

The next morning Bruce walked down to the dining room to find a lavish breakfast set for him at the end of the long table.

"Thanks Al" he said.

"My pleasure, Master Wayne." he said, walking into the dining room.

"What is on your agenda for today?" he asked.

"I have a meeting with the executives and I need to talk to that reporter." he said.

"Miss Vinderson?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you like me to contact her for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be a big help." Bruce replied.

"I tell the secretary to contact the Globe." he said, walking out.

"Thanks" Bruce said.

Bruce had just finished his breakfast and was making his way to the main entrance. His limo was waiting to take him to the Wayne Enterprises Headquarters.

Dick came running down the stairs just before he made it out the door.

"Bruce! Bruce wait!" he said.

"What is it? I have to go." he said, straightening out his suit.

"You know that reporter-" he stopped and thought for a second.

"Nevermind!" he said, running to the garage.

Bruce just rolled his eyes and yelled, "Don't do anything stupid!"

Dick grabbed a helmet and sped out of the garage on his motorcycle. He wanted to get in touch with Cate somehow and was going to ask Bruce if he knew anyway he could contact her. But he had just remembered seeing her in the Gotham Globe parking lot and thought he could just stop by and see her in person. He also wouldn't have to worry about Bruce being suspicious for no reason.

He sped down the freeway and turned into the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Bruce sat at this desk and pondered his dream. He thought about what it could mean and why Cate was in it.

"How can she help me? And with what?" he asked himself.

He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said.

One of his secretaries walked in, holding a manilla folder.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wayne." she said.

"Good afternoon Ms. Carter. Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"This is for you." she said, handing him the folder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your secretary gave it to me and said to deliver it to you. She said it had information about a reporter from the Gotham Globe." she said.

"Oh yes, I asked for that this morning. Thank you." he said.

"Your welcome." she replied, walking out.

Bruce scanned through the papers and looked over her background information. He looked for the phone numbers. He placed his fingers on the number and dialed her office number with her free hand.

Cate heard her phone ring and wheeled her chair around to answer it. Just as she looked up and put the phone to her ear, she saw Dick walked through the door. 


	6. Chapter Six

Distant Cries

Chapter Six

She didn't know what to do next. Of course she would be expected to answer the phone and Mr. Grayson would have to wait, unfortunately.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Miss Vinderson?"

"Yes?" she said, curiously.

"Hi, this is Ms. Carter. I'm one of Mr. Wayne's personal assistants."

"Oh, hi! How are you?" she said excitedly.

"I'm doing great. I'm sure you will be pleased to hear that Mr. Wayne would like to speak with you again. I'm not sure about the details but he seemed very happy when he asked me to contact you." Ms. Carter replied.

"Oh ok, that is fantastic! What time should I be there?" Cate asked, getting out a pen and a post-it.

"Same as before. 7:30 PM tomorrow night. Is that a problem?"

"No 'mam. I'll be there." she said, trying to hold back the mixture of nerves and excitement.

She finished up her conversation with Ms. Carter just in time to catch Mr. Grayson before he decided to leave apparently.

"Mr. Grayson?" she said, getting up from her desk slightly.

He turned and smiled with relief.

"Hey Cate! I'm glad I caught you!" he said, walking over.

Cate then felt silly for calling him Mr. Grayson. But soon forgot once he locked eyes with her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and began to feel like a teenager again. She felt childish and shook her head just enough that he wouldn't notice. She wiped her palms on her tan skirt and looked up at him.

"It's nice to see you again. What can I help you with?" she said in a serious manner.

"Well, I'm sorry if I seem forward, but I was wondering if I could take you to dinner one night. You seem really great, and I was hoping to get to know you better." he said, calm and collected.

Cate was so flustered by the all the excitement that happened in the past sixty seconds that she could hardly contain herself.

"Of course! That sounds great! Here's my cell." she said as handed him a post-it with her number on it.

"Thanks, I'll call you later tonight." he said, carefully putting the note into his pocket.

"Oh wait, I'm actually going back to Mr. Wayne's house tonight. He wants to discuss something with me about my article. So I guess I will see you there maybe?" she said, hoping for a positive response.

"Cool. Definitely." he said with a smile before turning to leave.

Cate again felt a little childish. Of course he would be excited. He just asked her to dinner, why wouldn't he reply with anything less than positive?

"See you later." he said before leaving through the main entrance.

"Bye!" she replied.

Cate gathered her things and headed home. She began preparing herself physically and mentally for a familiar feat she would be faced with. 'If I can do it once, I can do it again.' She thought to herself.

She followed the same procedures as before. Soon enough, she found herself on the familiar staircase that led to the main entrance of the mansion. The doors were opened and Al appeared from behind them.

"Ah, Miss Vinderson. We've been expecting you."


	7. Chapter Seven

Distant Cries

Chapter Seven

Cate felt relieved when she came face to face with Alfred, the butler. He was always calm and welcoming. Anything but intimidating.

"Hi, Alfred! Thanks so much!" she said, perhaps a little too bubbly.

"No problem. Mr. Wayne is in his office. He will be with you shortly."

"Thanks." she said, taking off her corduroy jacket.

To her surprise Mr. Wayne took longer than usual to meet her. She sat in a large leather chair in a vast area of marble floors and the scent of peppermint floating around the room. She began to daydream. She wondered what one would call such a vast room like this. It didn't seem to have a purpose other than sitting and waiting. If you are as rich as Mr. Wayne, you can have as many pointless rooms as you want, she thought.

Just as her thoughts got the best of her, she was shaken into reality when locks echoed into the 'pointless' room. Two large cherry wood doors opened and revealed Mr. Wayne.

"Please come in Miss Vinderson."

She proceeded in, a bit nervous, on account of she had no idea what to expect. She came unprepared and with no questions. Although she needn't be prepared. That is, a pen and paper wouldn't prepare her for what she was about to learn from Mr. Wayne.

"Cate, I have some very important information to tell you." he said, not looking up from his desk.

He stood with both hands resting on either side his desk. With a sigh, he continued.

"Something happened to me a long time ago and it has haunted me ever since..."

Cate chimed in just before he could continue. "I'm sorry if my interview was too personal, Mr. Wayne. I can always change something you don't want people to read. It hasn't been printed yet." she said, looking earnestly at him.

"No, the interview is fine. It's not that. I think you have the power to help me with something. Something that I have been wanting to know ever since I was a young boy."

"With all due respect sir, I don't have unlimited resources, but I can surely try and help you the best I can." she replied.

"That's all I'm asking for." he mumbled lowly.

"To make a long story as short as possible, my parents were murdered when I was only 10 years old. No one ever found the person that killed them. It was an ongoing case for years until they finally decided to close it. Being their son, it was never closed for me. I swore that I would find who killed them and justice would be served. Now, before you think I'm getting you involved in something dangerous, I'm not. So, don't worry about that. I have a rather simple job for you, although it will bring me closer to finding him. Correct me if I'm wrong but you do have access to the archive of the Gotham Globe?"

"Yes, every issue ever printed."

"What the killer doesn't know is that he did leave something behind that night. He left behind a gold money clip."

The money clip dropped from Bruce's hand onto the desk in front of them. Cate reached for it cautiously. She picked it up once she realized he wouldn't mind. It was real gold and very heavy. It was about the size of a playing card.

"It looks valuable, but how will this help?" she asked.

"Look at the engraving on the back."

She slowly flipped it over and read in Old English letters, "WFG Gotham's Finest Gold 405 North Searson Blvd"

"I want you to take this address and initials and find out as much information as you can." he said.

"I'll do my very best, sir." she said.

"I can't thank you enough." he said.

"It's no problem, I'm glad I can be of some help." she replied.

Just as she turned around, Mr. Grayson was behind her, with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Starless update!

Dear readers,

Wow, it's been way too long since I've written a fanfic. This story hasn't been updated for several years. But I haven't forgotten about my love for writing. It's hard to believe I started writing this story when I was a teenager. With that being said, and the story still in the beginning chapters, I have decided to revamp the story. The storyline and characters will be essentially the same. So the characters you liked from Distant Cries will only be enhanced and presented with more details and intriguing adventures. The new fanfic will be titled "Starless" so look for it as a new story under my annamolly1 pen name.

Want to enhance your fanfic reading experience?

I've also created a blog for "Starless" that includes a soundtrack song for each chapter to bring the story to life!

Visit starlessfic . blogspot . com

Subscribe to annamolly1 or to the blog!

Happy reading!


End file.
